<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bachelor Party by OnceUponAWerewolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098830">Bachelor Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAWerewolf/pseuds/OnceUponAWerewolf'>OnceUponAWerewolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wolfish Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAWerewolf/pseuds/OnceUponAWerewolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ruby gets engaged, Emma decides she needs a bachelors party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aurora/Mulan (Once Upon a Time), Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wolfish Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bachelor Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MATES. This is one of my most viewed fics for some reason, I don't even particularly like it. Beauty and the Wolf is much better. How this got so many hits is beyond me.</p><p>So im siting here typing away on my lappy and doing lot of hard yakka, also known as writing fanfiction, and hoping someone will take my strong advise and remember to always think twice. No, i'm kidding. Sorry for the Michael Jackson reference. But, really, can yous please check out the prequel to this, and maybe some of my other fics? </p><p>Thanks, mates. It means a lot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh no…” Ruby groaned. She had just told her best friend, Mary Margaret, or Snow White, and her ‘niece’, Emma, about her proposal to the love of her life, Belle. They had both known about it, as Ruby had told them that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Belle, but they still got really excited about it and let out a few fangirl-ish squeals, congratulating Ruby, but then Emma brought up a BACHELORS PARTY. </p><p>	Emma's idea of a fun time was different than Ruby's. They were once more similar, but that unfortunately was when the curse was still in use. It wasn’t very reassuring that Emma had similar ideas to a slut who went to bars nearly every night and wore clothes that left little to the imagination.</p><p>	“Yes, Aunt Rubes, you have to have a bachelors party! A night of freedom before you get cooped up and kept by a librarian!” Emma said ‘librarian’ like it was a bad thing, and Ruby and Mary Margaret both gave Emma a look.</p><p>	“But I LIKE being ‘cooped up and kept’ by Belle!” Ruby protested. “And I’m not interested in having a party full of strippers!” She glared at the sheriff.</p><p>	“Okay, okay!” Emma said, holding up her hands at Ruby's expression. “No strippers! I promise!”</p><p>	“NOTHING LIKE THAT.” Ruby growled. She didn’t want strippers or anyone flirting with her besides Belle. She didn’t care for other women, the only person she had eyes for was Belle.</p><p>	“Alright! But we’re still throwing that party! Right, Mom?” </p><p>	Mary Margaret smiled. “Of course we are. We need to celebrate this mutt finally getting adopted.” Ruby went as red as her name and Emma laughed loudly. She high-fived Mary Margaret. Ruby’s friends often teased her and made dog jokes, so Ruby was used to it, but she didn’t want to think of her engagement as an adoption.</p><p>	“What are we laughing about over here?” Regina had come into Granny’s diner and waltzed over to the table where Ruby, Emma, and Mary Margaret were sitting. She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at Emma. </p><p>	“N-nothing, Gina,” Emma stammered, still giggling. She shrunk slightly under Regina's always-intense gaze.“We were just teasing Rubes about her bachelor party.”</p><p>	“Bachelor party? I didn’t know she was engaged.”</p><p>	“Oh, it's really recent. Actually, only two days ago…” Ruby said to her friend. Regina's eyes widened and she smiled widely. They hugged shortly.</p><p>	“That's amazing Ruby! I'm so happy for you!” She had a glint in her eyes. “So, are there going to be any strippers at this bachelor party?”</p><p>	Ruby scowled. “No.” She said firmly, clearly annoyed.</p><p>	“Dang it. So, when's the wedding?”</p><p>	Ruby threw her hands up into the air. “Seriously guys! We just got engaged two days ago! We haven’t had any time to decide when our wedding date is! And NO strippers, Emma. I mean it.” She walked out of Granny’s diner, irritated.</p><p>	“Looks like someone needs a rabies shot,” Ruby heard Mary Margaret whisper, and Emma started giggling while Regina closed her eyes and shook her head at the tomfoolery. Ruby rolled her eyes. </p><p>	Ruby walked across the street to the library where Belle would be. She entered to find her struggling to put a book on a high shelf. Ruby chuckled to herself. She walked over to Belle and wrapped her arm around her, giving her a kiss on the forehead and taking the book from her, placing it in its place.</p><p>	Belle tilted her head up and the kisses on her forehead landed on her lips, right where she wanted them. “Hello, louve…” They continued kissing softly. “How has your day been?” </p><p>	“Fine, le miel. I told Emma about us, so the whole town ought to know by now.” Belle giggled. “And apparently, I have to have a bachelors party.”</p><p>	“Oh no! You get a party before your wedding! It's the end of the world!” Belle teased.</p><p>	“Apparently you aren’t too familiar with Emma’s idea of fun. I said no strippers, though.” </p><p>	“STRIPPERS?”</p><p>	“Ha, babe, I said no. And the only person I want to see naked is you.” Ruby went silent. They both blushed a deep crimson. They had never… y’know. </p><p>	“Um, well, that was meant to sound romantic.” Ruby said awkwardly. To her relief, Belle laughed and stood on her tiptoes to give Ruby a kiss. </p><p>	“Help me put away books, won’t you, nuageuse?” </p><p>~</p><p>	Great. Ruby had three blocks to walk to the mayor's house, where Regina and Emma had declared that the bachelors party would be hosted, and she had fallen and sprained her ankle. Dang those stilettos. Ruby half smiled, thinking that she may be able to miss the party, but then her ankle started to heal. Stupid exccelerated werewolf healing. </p><p>	Sighing, Ruby stood and made her way down the street, her ankle still throbbing slightly. She knocked on the door and was practically ripped inside by Emma. “About time! I spent all this time contacting your friends, and you’re late!”</p><p>	“Sorry! I fell!” Ruby responded, and Emma led her into the large living room. Much to Ruby’s surprise, there were no strippers. Just her friends. And AMAZING food. Ruby could smell it coming from the dining room, but suddenly another smell wafted. </p><p>	Ruby spun around and found herself face to face with her best friend, Mulan. “Lannie!” Ruby hugged her friend tightly. “I missed you so much!”</p><p>	“I missed you too Rubes! Regina contacted me through a mirror, saying you were getting married, so we just had to come!” Mulan said excitedly, hugging her friend back. “And it’s been a while since I’ve seen Belle too, I couldn’t just stay in the Enchanted Forest while two of my favorite people got married!”</p><p>	“Haha, Mulan, you didn’t have to come… But i’m so glad you did!” Ruby grinned mischievously and raised an eyebrow. “Wanna tell me what you meant by ‘we’?” </p><p>	Mulan perked up. “Oh yeah!” She grabbed Ruby’s hand and led her to the corner of the room where Ariel was talking to a girl Ruby had not met before, with auburn hair. “Rory!”</p><p>	The girl turned towards Mulan and Ruby with a big smile. Ariel waved at Ruby and walked off. “Ruby, this is Aurora. Rory, this is Ruby.”</p><p>	Aurora held out her hand and gave Ruby a big smile. “Hi, it's nice to meet you! Congratulations on the engagement.” Her smile became awkward. “Um, is that the right thing to say? Sorry.”</p><p>	“You’re fine. Nice to meet you too! Any friend of Mulans is a friend of mine.” Ruby returned the warm smile and shook Aurora's hand.</p><p>	“Well, actually, Ruby,” said Mulan. “We’re not really friends.” Ruby looked confused for a second and Mulan said, “Aurora is my, um, girlfriend.” That turned Ruby's questioning look into a grin. </p><p>	“Oh, nice! That awesome Lannie!” She pulled in her friend and mussed up her hair. “Us sapphics gotta stick together, am I right?” They laughed, and Ruby released Mulan. Aurora fixed Mulans hair, chuckling. </p><p>	After that, Ruby spent most of the night talking to some of her other friends, drinking. They had a vote as to which kind of wine was better, red or white. Ruby, of course, voted red. </p><p>The most entertaining part of the night was when Emma got extremely drunk and started saying everything on her mind, while Regina tried to stop her, blushing. The rest of the party watched in amusement. </p><p>It seemed like forever before the party ended, and though it was fun, Ruby couldn’t wait to get home to her love. She left the house, thanking Emma and Regina for the good time. She practically ran back to the library, despite her still-tender ankle. </p><p>She unlocked the door and stepped inside. Locking the door behind her, she travelled upstairs to her and Belle's apartment. She stepped inside to find Belle sitting on the bed reading White Fang. </p><p>Belle looked up when Ruby entered. “Ruby! You’re back! How was it?” She asked as Ruby changed and crawled into bed.</p><p>Ruby planted a kiss on Belle's cheek and nuzzled close to her. “It was good. Fun.”</p><p>“No strippers?”</p><p>Ruby giggled. “No strippers. Mulan came though.”</p><p>“She did? Is she alright? How long is she staying?” Belle perked up at the news of her old friend.</p><p>“She said she plans to stay for a while. She’s fine. Her girlfriends are really nice, too.”</p><p>“Mulan has a girlfriend?”</p><p>“Yeah, Sleeping Beauty, I think. Her name was Aurora, and she said something about her parents having a kingdom, I believe. She’s really nice. Seems to really love Lannie.”</p><p>Belle smiled and hugged Ruby. “That's good. Can’t wait to meet her.”</p><p>They snuggled close, whispering sweet nothings to each other as sleep gripped them, pulling them into a peaceful, warm slumber being held by their fiance.</p><p> </p><p>End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So everything is weird, and this is kinda an AU, because I introduced Mulan, but not Dorothy, and I haven't even MENTIONED Rumple yet. </p><p>Screw it. </p><p>I heard something about a wedding and honeymoon in the last part, still want me to do that?</p><p>I might turn this into a family series. </p><p>Thanks for reading!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>